Haruka Hikari
is a character from the Mega Man Battle Network series. She is the mother of Lan Hikari and is married to the scientist Yuichiro Hikari. Mega Man Network Transmission mentions that she has a NetNavi, although it is not seen in the game. The only time she is seen with a NetNavi is in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. Personality Haruka is a stay-at-home mom who worries over Lan and his wild exploits. She is a good cook and has no trouble asking Lan to help delete viruses around the house, especially in the kitchen. In the games, she is always nagging Lan to do his homework and get ready. However, in the anime, she does not nag as often. Appearance She wears sandals ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series Haruka mainly stays home to take care of Lan Hikari, and doesn't seem to have a job. Since her husband is constantly away from home on expeditions, she sees Lan as her main priority in life. Oftentimes in the games, she is put in danger by Lan's enemies. Mega Man Battle Network In the first game, she calls a repairman to check her oven after several ovens started exploding in the city. She tells Lan to go to his room while this work is being done. After the repairman leaves, she begins cooking only to have the oven explode again and start on fire. The repairman reveals himself as an agent of World Three, Mr. Match. MegaMan uses a WaterGun Battle Chip to cool down the flames a little bit in the oven. MegaMan explores further and finds FireMan, Mr. Match's NetNavi. They battle, and MegaMan emerges victorious. Haruka thanks her son for rescuing her. Later, Haruka is the first one to let Lan know that the water in the city is not working, leading up to the events that happen at the Government Complex. Haruka also gets wrapped up in an incident at the restaurant from the Government Complex while going to dinner. Mega Man Network Transmission Haruka goes to the Waterworks to submit a complaint about the water at her home not working. When she gets there, she is informed that the Waterworks computer is not working. She notifies Lan by email about this. Lan responds by jacking in at the Waterworks and stopping IceMan, who was infected by the Zero Virus, from disrupting the Waterworks any further. ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 Haruka is not a part of any of the events in this game. However, she is present throughout the game, telling Lan to focus on his studies and punishing him for failing to do so. Mega Man Battle Network 3 In this game, she gives Lan an assignment to take a DataDisk to his dad. Later in the game, she calls Lan in a panic after her husband disappears. Lan arrives and receives Aspirin from her to give to his dad. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge Haruka enters the Battle Chip GP without Lan's knowledge, eventually challenging the player with her own NetNavi, a NormalNavi2. Regardless of which player she battles against, she will use the same Navi. Even after losing, she indicates that it was all good fun. Mega Man Battle Network 4 In this game, she gets knocked out with chloroform by a Nebula agent. Mega Man Battle Network 5 At the beginning of the game, Haruka asks Lan to deliver a stew recipe to her friend's Navi, which is located in the KitchenComp. Mega Man Battle Network 6 Haruka is not a part of any of the main events in this game. However, she does help Lan progress throughout the game. In one part of the game she asks Lan to help repair the bathroom. Anime In the anime, Haruka plays the same basic role as in the games as a stay-at-home mother who feeds her husband and son generously and tends to be overly hospitable and curious of Lan's friends, much to the embarrassment of individuals such as Chaud Blaze and Dark Miyabi. A running gag throughout the series is Haruka being disappointed of being left out of adventures or not being able to hear all about Lan's adventures before he rushes off. Gallery Haruka Hikari concept art.png| Concept art of Haruka Hikari. Haruka Hikari - Sketch.jpg|Haruka's Sketch. Trivia *In ''Mega Man Battle Network 4, at one point the player can talk to Haruka and hear the following translation error: "What a polite young man she was!", referring to Lilly. This translation error refers to Lilly as both a man and woman. Etymology Haruka (はる香), means "distance" or "distant". Her last name, Hikari (光), means "Light". Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:Females